Love hurt
by Mrs. Hotchner-Wolfe
Summary: I hate titles... It will be renamed when something better comes to me... Anyway, Ryan's past catches up to him and all he wants to do is forget.
1. Chapter 1

CSI Ryan Wolfe was staring out the window of an MDPD interrogation room. Their murderer was spinning them the same old story; " I never meant to hurt him let alone kill him... It was an accident! I loved him..." the victim's lover was saying through tears. " I never thought it could kill him!"

" Then you will have so much time to think things over," Calleigh Duquesne was saying when Ryan pulled himself out of his daze. " 'Cause you're goin' to jail for a long time!" He swung his chair around to look at Calleigh. She looked back and smiled slightly. " Another day... another case closed successfully."

" Another victim... What could possibly possess someone to hurt the person they're supposed to love?" he asked, not looking for an answer.

Calleigh looked at him, her eyes raised. " Are you alright? It's just... You've been so distant today... not yourself." Ryan smiled and nodded.

There was a knock on the door and Eric Delko walked in, wrapping his arms around Calleigh. Ryan looked away. " Not anymore, I think I'm gonna be sick..."

" Oh, you know no meaning of the term romance..." Calleigh replied.

" Ohh, ohh... I have an idea... Drinks?" Delko said.

" Yes, thank you!" Calleigh replied.

" One the condition that it's not just me and you two, I really don't think my stomach could stick it?"

" I will ask Natalia, Horatio and Frank just for you..." Delko said, pulling Calleigh off her seat.

Ryan put on his goofy grin. " That's romantic!"

Calleigh kicked him playfully. " Can I ask you a favour... I'm in court tomorrow and I just want to make sure my casings are in order... Can you do the paperwork for me, kind sir?" She batted her eyes and smiled her sweetest smile.

" How can I refuse THAT?"

Calleigh laughed. " Thanks, babe." She and Delko left, followed by Ryan.

Ryan plonked himself at a table and grabbed a file. He reached for his wallet and counted his notes. His eyes were caught by something caught between some receipts. He took it out and his breath caught. Ryan looked at a much younger him in a white tee-shirt, a black sports jacket and jeans. He had his arms around a pretty brunette wearing a white dress and a flower head band.

Ryan had been with Maggie since he was thirteen. They lived across the street from each other and Ryan could remember so clearly the first day he'd seen her. He had just gotten back from basketball practise and glanced across the street. He saw someone lying on the ground, back against a tree, reading. He could only see one side of her and the glaring sun was making it difficult to make out her face. He knew he wanted to see her. He walked over to her and introduced himself. " I'm Ryan, from across the street."

The girl looked up at him and smiled. She had bright blue eyes and reddish brown hair, clipped back. She was wearing braces and had glasses on. Ryan couldn't help but think she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

" I'm Maggie... We just moved in."

Ryan wasn't very good with girls, not that he'd had much experience. He would watch as his older brothers picked up women and would ask them for advice. He decided to take it. He leaned against a tree and smiled a big goofy smile. " Heaven must have been drowned in tears the day you were born 'cause it lost its most beautiful angel!"

The girl's eyes grew wide and she started looking around. Ryan closed his eyes and vowed **never **to take advice from his brothers ever again.

When they were seventeen, Maggie would sneak into Ryan's room every night and would leave before sunup. Ryan questioned her on this.

" I just hate not being with you, you know that," she replied as they ate their lunch.

" Well, why don't you wake me up when you come in?"

" 'Cause you're so cute when you sleep," she replied.

A week later, Ryan found out the real reason. He had waited up for her a Friday night. He went to his window and saw that her bedroom light was on. He went downstairs and found his brothers and sister in the kitchen. Their mom and dad were out to dinner with people from his work. " Where you goin'?" his eldest brother, Jack, asked.

" I need to ask Mags a question..." he said, grabbing his shoes.

" And it can't wait?"

" Nope."

Ryan ran outside. He hadn't noticed it was raining. All he needed was to know Maggie was alright. He knock lightly on the door. It was unlocked. He quietly went into the house and made his way up to Maggie's room. The door was open slightly. " Maggie..." he said quietly. He saw something that haunted his nightmares for years...

A man was over her. He could see her legs and hear her barely speak. Then suddenly the man raised his hands and brought it down fast. " Little bitch..." the man said angrily. Ryan recognised the voice. It was her father. Ryan didn't know whether it was disgust at the sight or fear of losing the girl of his dreams but something caused Ryan to leap into the room and jump on her father. Ryan had no idea what had happened. All he knew was that he had been on top of Maggie's father, throwing punches, then suddenly, pulled up by a familiar red haired man. He had never felt so angry before. He put Ryan down and went to Maggie's father. Ryan went as fast as he could to a barely dressed Maggie.

From then on, they spent everyday together. Ryan's dad let Maggie stay with them. They applied to the same college and got an apartment together. Ryan was studying Chemistry, while Maggie's was studying Physics. They would run, swim, bike and climb together and go to all the seminars. One day while they were out running, it started raining so they raced home and she won. Ryan tackled her to the bed and started kissing her. They were kissing quite roughly and Maggie could feel the bulge in Ryan's pants. She reached down, but stopped herself and pulled back from the kissing.

" I can't," she said, sitting up. " I need to wait."

" I know... I'm sorry." He kissed her forehead.

" I **really** want to..."

Ryan looked at her. " Marry me!" he said.

She wrapped her arms around him and whispered that she would into his ear.

When the rain passed, they found a priest and headed to the beach.

" Happiest day of my life..." he said sadly.

" Everything OK?" he heard Horatio ask.

Ryan put the picture in his pocket. " Yeah," he replied, laughing. " I just have to do the paperwork."

" You comin' out tonight?"

" If I get this done..."

" Ok, well... don't work too hard," he said leaving.

" Never!" Ryan gasped.

When he was left on his own again, he thought, _Happiest day of my life... Turned my life into a nightmare! _


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan couldn't sleep that night. He had gone to the bar with his friends but was too distracted and decided to go home early to avoid ruining their night.

Leaning across the counter, he took out the picture he had found earlier. He couldn't take his eyes off the brunette whom he had his arms tightly around. He didn't notice when the apartment door opened but did notice when a warm hand was placed on his shoulder. He smiled and looked up at Calleigh. " Hey," he greeted, straightening up and palming the photograph.

" Hi."

" Where's Delko?"

" He decided to stay a little later, told me I could stay tonight... You mind?"

" No..."

" He's not working tomorrow, so..."

" Lucky..."

" Work the reason you left so early?"

Calleigh was his best friend and he knew that lying to her would be zero help. " Not exactly!"

" Want to talk about?"

" It's a long story..." he replied hesitantly.

" Want some coffee?" she asked giving him a big smile.

" Sure. Be right back"

As Calleigh placed to two cups of coffee on the coffee table, Ryan came back carrying an overflowing shoebox. Calleigh couldn't make out what was in it. " What on earth's in that?" she asked laughing.

Ryan dropped the box on the couch and sat on the floor in front of it. " M.O.M."

Calleigh's face fell. " You keep your mother in a shoebox?"

Ryan looked at her. " What? No... Not Mom... M.O.M... Em Ohh Em... Memories Of Maggie... I like to call it M.O.M."

" O... K... Who's Maggie?"

Ryan took out a picture of a girl lying on a car. He looked off dreamily. " Maggie Walters. My next door neighbour, best friend, first love... Wife."

Calleigh's head shot up. " Wife!?"

" Alright... We met when we were around thirteen. We were best friends for years... Went to dances together, spent nearly all our Friday and Saturday nights watching movies or cartoons, or comedies... Eventually we tok it up a notch and she spent every night together... Her mother died in childbirth so it was just her and her father. One night I went to her place and I found her lying on the floor her father over her, beating the crap out of her. I got so angry everything just went black... Next thing I knew **I **was over **him **dealing the punches and Horatio pulled me off him..." Calleigh looked confused. " He worked with my Dad in New York... Anyway Horatio took her in until we finished high school. He moved to Miami while we were still in New York and my parents back up to Boston, so it was just the two of us really. We both went to the academy, got an apartment together. She studied physics while I was doing Chemistry. After everything with her father we decided to hold off... consummating... until marriage. So on a rainy day, when we couldn't sold it together anymore, we got hitched.

Calleigh could see tears in her best friends eyes. " What happened? How come we don't know this."

" The first time we had sex was the time she got pregnant. She was born three years ago today... and about a month after... We took our eyes off her for a second...We were heartbroken. We weren't talking anymore, not sleeping in the same room, not sleeping at all, barely eating, I spent almost all my time at the library... every night I'd get home, a light would be on, music off, no dishes, she would have made me dinner and left it in the microwave. Maggie would be in bed. This one night, I get home, lights and music are on, plates are still on the table. Two glasses of wine, two empty bottles. I knew what the only explanation was but I must have convinced my self otherwise or something. I walked into the bedroom and she was there, on the floor, naked, with some guy from her class... I got my keys and just left... When I went back to get my things, she just denied everything..."

" Ryan... I'm so sorry... Does Horatio..? "

" Know? No... At least I don't know. I don't know what she told him. If he knows something, he's keeping quiet about it." He shook his head. " I've sent so many divorce papers to her... But I'm not sure if she's still in New York."

" Then you came down here to Miami."

The apartment door opened again and Delko walked in. " Hey... Stay away from my gal!" he said smiling.

" Don't worry man... She's all yours... You're not drunk?"

" I was on sodas all night... Hi!" he said to Calleigh, bending down to give her a kiss.

" I'm going to bed... Give you two some time alone..."

" Night, " Delko said.

" Night, babe!" Calleigh said.

" Thanks for the talk!" he said.

What talk?" he heard Delko as he disappeared behind his bedroom door.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks had passed since Ryan had opened up to Calleigh. It was refreshing to know someone knew his secret... someone who was unbiased. He felt incredibly lucky. Unfortunately for him, that luck was about to run out. Everyone had been called in for an emergency meeting in the breakroom. There was much speculation about what could be happening. Calleigh soon came in with the announcement that Horatio was going to introduce them to the new CSI. Finally Horatio came in. Ryan's face fell as Calleigh shot him a look. " Ladies, gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you all to an old friend of mine and our new CSI, Maggie Walters."

" Hey, nice to meet you," Natalia said cheerfully, not noticing the tension in the room.

" Welcome to the team," Delko greeted hesitantly, catching the look Calleigh gave to Ryan.

" Thanks," Maggie said.

Horatio looked at Ryan. Finally Ryan stared back. " I have to go!" he said and stormed off.

While waiting for the elevator, Ryan could feel the need for alcohol rising over him.

" Ryan," he heard a voice say from behind him quietly.

" Get the hell away from me."

" What? No hello? No, 'hey, guys, look, it's my wife'?"

" You are most certainly not my wife. She's dead to me."

" Uh, even if I was dead, I'd still be your wife or have you convinced yourself your lawyers have gotten _signed _divorce papers?"

"I swear to god, stay away from me." He hopped on the elevator.

"Ry… Come on…"

"Ryan!" Natalia was running toward them. "We got a case, Frank wants us to meet him in the 'glades."

"Be right there…" He pulled Maggie aside. "Please… just stay away from me."

"No…" She raised her eyebrows. "I've changed a lot Ryan… And I miss you! Please… Can we talk?"

"Ryan!" Natalia was already in the elevator.

"I got to work."

"Later?"

Ryan breathed in deeply. "Maybe."


	4. Chapter 4

Maggie was sitting at the computer when a blonde woman walked in. She smiled at Maggie. Maggie smiled back panicking. _Shit. What's her name? Horatio told me this…. Ok… Play it cool…._

"Hi… I'm Maggie."

"I know…" Maggie waited. "I need you to go over these for me." She held out the box of DVDs she had.

Maggie took them. "Wh… What's on them?"

The woman was already leaving. "Hopefully our murder."

Maggie was left alone. _Well, now I can ask someone who the blonde with the southern accent is._

Maggie was sitting in front of the computer for hours, searching but finding nothing. She heard the door close behind her but didn't turn.

"Hey, Newbie, you find anything yet?"

"Not yet." She turned around but the man was gone.

Horatio walked in. "How are you fitting in?"

"You know, I never thought Ryan could be spiteful… I think he's told everyone that I'm the devil."

Horatio didn't want to bring up the delicate matter but had no other choice. "Can you blame him?"

Maggie bit back her lip to stop her tears and shook her head. "I miss her… So, so much… and he…"

"So does he, the difference is, he didn't need to have an affair. You chose to push him away…. I'm not trying to be hard on you sweetheart, but…" He was looking at the screen. "Can you rewind that? And enhance?" Maggie did as she was told. "Do you see that?"

Maggie searched. "Is that a fingerprint? You can barely see it."

"No. But maybe we can clean it up a bit and get a hit."

Maggie nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

"And ma'am…" Maggie looked up. "To be continued."

Maggie did what she could to the picture and sent it to the fingerprint lab. She made her way to reception "Hi, is CSI Wolfe back yet?" The officer shook his head.

Maggie went to the breakroom, where she found the ME.

"Hey… uh, Alexx?" she asked, not wanting to offend.

She laughed. "Bingo…"

"Thank god… you're like the only name I remember."

"Have a seat." Maggie prepared herself for the worst as she did as she was told. Alexx leaned in. "The latino woman is Natalia. The Cuban man is Delko. The woman with the southern accent is Calleigh. The brown haired Caucasian is Ryan."

Maggie eyed the woman. "You didn't hear any bad things about me, did you?" Alexx raised her eyebrow. "Good. Thank you… I'll try to remember that."

"No worries," Alexx replied as the breakroom door swung open. She stood up. "Hey, babies," she greeted to the two who had just entered the room.

"Hey, Alexx," they replied. Maggie turned around. _Calleigh and Delko._

"Hey Newbie," Delko said as he walked to the coffee machine.

"Hi…"

"I thought I asked you to look over DVDs…""Yeah, um, we got a fingerprint from one of them… Horatio should have the results by now…" Maggie stood up. It was getting late and her shift was nearly over. Opening the door, she walked right into Ryan.

"The buildings glass… How could you have walked into me?"

_Please Ryan… I have a headache enough as it is_.

"Ryan, go easy on her." She shot a glance to the woman next to Ryan. _Natalia._

She smiled to her, tears welling up. "I have to find Horatio."

She left the room and walked to elevator. She had been living with Horatio since she moved to Miami and had been getting lifts with him. So she decided to walk to her apartment.

When she got there, she reached inside her pocket for a photograph of Ryan, her and their daughter. She finally let the built up tears fall.


	5. Chapter 5

**The next weeks of Maggie's career went only a little smoother. She'd found friends in Alexx and Natalia; Calleigh, Delko and Ryan wouldn't stay in the same room with her for more then a minute. She had vowed not to let their iciness get to her.**

**Maggie was therapeutically spinning in her chair in front of a computer when Ryan walked in. She smiled brightly at him. "Hi."**

**He sighed, annoyed. "Is Sam around?"**

"**No… but I'm running this A/V lab… what more do you want?"**

"**To ask Sam something." He threw a disc at her. "I need this filtered." He turned to leave.**

"**You can stay."**

"**I'd rather not."**

"**Jesus H. Christ, Ryan. It'll be done in a couple of seconds… Can't you just leave your hate for me at the door?" Ryan walked toward her and pulled up a chair next to her. "Thank you."**

"**Don't get used to it…"**

**Maggie glance at him and continued with her work. She wanted to bring up the subject that had torn them apart in the first place for a while and now they were alone. "Listen, Rya-"**

**Calleigh walked into the room. "Ryan, we have a suspect."**

**Delko soon entered. "Hey Newbie, I need you to look over these laptops for me."**

"**Asaic, Jack."**

"**It's Delko… and what?"**

**Maggie spun on her chair, legs tucked under her in Buddha position. "Asaic… A-S-A-I-C… As Soon As I Can… And BTW I know your name is Delko… I just couldn't be bothered saying Jackass."**

**Calleigh glared at her. "Wow… So, when did the stick go up your ass?"**

**Maggie grabbed the filtered voice tape and handed it to Ryan. "I figured everyone thinks I'm a bitch, I might as well use it up." Her cell beeped. **_**911. My office. Horatio. **_**Maggie smiled. "I'll deal with those later." She smiled brightly as she passed the two. "P O!" **

**She walked into Horatio's office. "What's going on?"**

"**Have a seat…"**

"**Is this about my work?"**

"**No… I didn't want you to find out from someone else but… Your father's been released!"**


	6. Chapter 6

Maggie felt her mouth fall open. Her body started shaking all over. She felt for a seat behind her. "No," she whispered. "No."

Horatio stood and walked over to her "Maggie, he won't hurt you. He has no idea what happened to you after his trial. You're safe."

Maggie shook her head. "If you really believed that, you wouldn't have told me."

"Do you want to stay with me for a little longer?"

Maggie nodded. "I need to, um… I'm gonna go."

Horatio nodded.

Maggie walked quickly to the break room. The whole team was in there. Maggie walked up to Tripp. "Can I talk to you a minute? I need your professional knowledge on something…private."

Tripp looked around the room. "Me?" Maggie nodded. "Ok." He followed her out of the room.

"I was just wondering…a gun licence… How long would it take to get one of those?"

"Normally, about six months. Unless you got some connections or are really nice to people?"

Maggie nodded in understanding. "And who would I go to?"

Tripp smiled. "Me."

Maggie looked at him and smiled tightly. She touched his tie. "Yellow suits you." She turned to leave. "Oh, um, Frank… This conversation never happened. Not to Horatio or anybody."

"Understood."

For weeks, Maggie trained in the firearms lab when she knew it was empty. She had begun taking self-defence classes and was getting quite good at taking down her partner.

She had grown accustomed to singing to herself when she was firing the guns. Tonight's choice was Joni Mitchell.

"_Go to him, stay with him if you can but be prepared to bleed--" _she sang quietly. She took off her ear muffs and goggles. "_Oh but you are in my blood you're my holy wine, taste so bitter, bitter and so sweet, oh I could drink a case of you darling, still I'd be on my feet." _She stared at her target.

"Impressive." Maggie spun around and aimed the gun at Calleigh. She lowered it and blushed.

"What? The singing or the firing?"

"Both."

"Well, I've always been a showgirl."

"I'll bet. Looking to own."

Maggie looked at her. "Maybe… what's it to you?"

"Just curious."

"Look, Calleigh, you really don't know a thing about me. Whatever Ryan's told you, it's Ryan's side, not mine. I have my reasons for doing what I did and I'm not ashamed. I do regret hurting him. But I'm not going to apologise for having a lapse in judgement when my baby girl went missing."

Maggie turned to her new target, aimed and fired, while Calleigh walked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Ryan walked out of the elevator with a box of evidence in his arms. Maggie was standing at reception, talking with a man. She looked uncomfortable. Ryan walked up to them. "Hey. Am I interrupting something?"

Maggie looked up at him. "Um, Ryan... No.. Is everything... Is something wrong?"

"I just want to ask you something." Ryan looked over to the man. "Hi, I'm Ryan Wolfe. Can I help you with something?"

The man shook his head. "No, thanks. Maggie's been a great help."

"Uh, Ryan, this is Peter. Peter, this is my husband, Ryan."

"We're seperated."

"Well, Mags, I'll meet you outside."

Maggie nodded. Then turned to Ryan. "So what's up?"

"Who was that guy?"

"What's it to you?"

"I was just curious." He looked behind him then back. "So Calleigh said that she saw you at the firing range. Are you alright?"

"Why? Do you care or are you planning on killing me and make it look like suicude?"

"I married you for a reason... I loved you and I still care about you. I'm just looking out for you."

Maggie sighed and looked up at Ryan, her eyes scared. "He's out of jail," she whispered.

Delko, Calleigh and Natalia walked up to them. "We're gonna grab a drink. You guys coming?" Natalia asked.

Ryan nodded. "Just a second." He turned to Maggie. "Give me a hand." He led her into the evidence locker room. "What's going on?"

Helping him lift the boxes up to the shelf, Maggie told him. "I need to defend myself."

"Are you really gonna kill him if he comes back?"

"You would have killed him if Horatio hadn't come in when he did."

"He was raping you..."

"Yeah. Ry, I'm scared."

Ryan looked at her. In her eyes, he saw her innocence and her honesty. He nodded. "Nothing's gonna happen... He's not even here. He doesn't even know where you are."

"I know, but--"

Ryan shook his head. "No buts." Ryan looked out at the group. "You coming?"

Maggie shook her head. "I'm meeting my friend."

He left her standing alone in the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Maggie stared at the food on her plate as she played with it, her head resting in her hand, wondering why she was here. She didn't have feelings for the man sitting across from her. He didn't know that... Nor did he know that she believed this little get together was just two friends catching up. Her mind swam as she thought about Ryan's reaction to her telling him about her father... the words he'd used. _"I still care about you." Maybe we still have a chance..._ she hoped.

She jumped when she felt a hand touch hers. She looked up. Peter was smiling; staring at her. Maggie smiled tightly. "I'm so sorry... What were you saying?"

Peter leaned back in his chair. "Where were you just there?"

Maggie shook her head. "Work... I have a pile of stuff to go through nd I'm falling so far behind."

"Work... or a co-worker?"

Maggie frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Peter shook his head. "Nothing... let's just forget it."

"Please."

Peter took a sip of his wine, then eyed her. "He doesn't know, does he?"

"You're talking in riddles."

"Ryan... Does he know it was me who you had the affair with?" Maggie stared. Peter smiled slyly.

Finishing her glass of wine, Maggie stood. "Thanks for dinner." With that she walked out.

Maggie was in AV with Calleigh, both women silent, when there was a knock on the window. Maggie looked behind her. It was Peter.

Maggie stood and walked over to him. "I'm sorry about last night... I was just kinda tired and drunk."

"Maggie... I've been offered a job."

"That's great."

"It's in Boston... Come with me!"

"No." Maggie shook her head.

"No. Why?" Peter frowned.

"I have people here..."

"Like who?"

"Like Horatio, like R--"

"Yes? Finish," he challeneged.

"Like Ryan... Ryan's here... He's my husband and I love him and he may not love me as much as I love him, but he will... And I'm not giving up on us."

"Maggie... If you don't come with me, it will be your loss."

Maggie stared at him. "I'll take my chances... Goodbye, Peter." She closed the door as he watched her take her seat next to Calleigh.

Calleigh sighed. Maggie looked over at her. "What you just heard never happened."

"So you really love him?"

"When I met Ryan... I knew I could never love anyone the way I love him and I shouldn't even try... Nothing's changed!"

Calleigh looked at Maggie, suddenly feeling a whole new sense of respect for this girl.


	9. Chapter 9

Ryan let his eyes wander as he waited for the results to come up from the computer. He saw Natalia working hard in DNA; he saw Delko working in fingerprints; he saw Maggie bent over some files in A/V. She looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back and looked away. He could just about see Horatio in his office; Calleigh in firearms. He looked over at reception. His face fell.

He stood up. "Aaron, can you get those results to Horatio?"

"Why can't you?" He looked up. Ryan was gone.

* * *

Maggie looked up when Calleigh walked in. They smiled at each other. Some of the coldness between the two women had faded in the last two weeks since Maggie stood her ground.

"Hey, the Collin's case, Horatio needs it by tonight."

Maggie pressed her pen down on the page and looked up. "Done."

Calleigh smiled. "Oh, great thanks." She took the file and walked to the door, but turned back. "He, what's wrong with Ryan?" Maggie shrugged. "I passed him in the hall…" She pointed behind her. "… and he didn't look happy."Maggie looked out into the hall and her face fell.

* * *

Ryan quickly approached the tall, dark man standing at reception. The man turned and smiled slyly at him. "Well, well, well, Ry--" Ryan didn't let him finish, and quickly let his fist meet his face. The man regained his footing. "Well, is that anyway to greet your father-in-la--" Again, Ryan hit him.

"I don't care what the hell you're doing here, but I want you gone."

The man touched the cut on his face and laughed. "You still have the temper of a teen age boy."

Ryan went to lace into him a few more times, but Maggie, Calleigh, Eric, Natalia and Horatio reached him before he could: Maggie placing herself between her husband and father; Eric trying to hold Ryan back.

Maggie just stared at her father in pure shock, fear taking over her. She felt the vomit rise in her. She looked at Ryan and shook her head. "Don't." She began pushing him back.

They walked into the break room, and Maggie went straight for the sink. Ryan stood by her, stroking back her hair, and cleaning up after her.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper back there."

Maggie wiped her mouth with tissue. "I'm sorry… You shouldn't have to be cleaning up after me anymore."

"It's the OCD. I kinda enjoy it." Maggie smiled.

Calleigh, Eric and Natalia walked in. "What the hell was that about, Wolfe?" Delko shook his head. Calleigh looked at him. "Eric, don't… Just don't." Maggie looked at her: Ryan had told her everything.

Horatio walked in. "He's not charging for police brutality."

"Maybe he should… Then maybe we can put him back into the hellhole where he belongs."

Maggie shook her head. "How did he get out in the first place?"

"I'm not sure… I'm trying to find that part out."

"Well, whoever got him out of jail told him I was here." She looked down.

"I understand if you want to call it a day…"

Maggie looked at Horatio. "I have work to do." She walked out.

Ryan stood next to Horatio. "How are we going to protect her?" Horatio looked down at him, surprised to see fear on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Ryan walked into the sparsely furnished apartment. The curtains were opened and the lights were off but the sun had set hours ago on Miami. "Maggie!" he called out. No answer. "Mags!"

He found her sitting against the wall in her underwear with a bottle of Jack Daniels moving up to her lips. Ryan crouched next to her and pulled the bottle away from her. "You shouldn't drink." He took a swig from the bottle. "It's bad for you." He put the cap back on the bottle.

"You're hilarious, Ryan. Always were."

"I wasn't so funny when I was laying into your father, though, was I?" Maggie shook her head. "Alright. Let's get you up and into bed." Ryan picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

"Ryan, why are you doing this?" she asked as he pulled the covers up under her chin. "You hate me."

Ryan brushed the hair out of her face. "I don't _hate _you, Mags… I just…" He wasn't sure what he just.

"Ryan? Will you stay with me for a little? Please?"

She said the please like a child, and as he looked at her, he imagined that that was what their daughter would be like after a nightmare. He couldn't say no.

* * *

Maggie walked slowly into the break room, her head thumping. She popped two asprin into her mouth and took a big gulp of water. Horatio walked into the room.

"Hey… Have you seen Ryan? I want to thank him for something."

Horatio walked up to her. "You're not the only one looking for Ryan… I was hoping that he was in here."

Maggie frowned. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Ryan's stunt with your father was the biggest mistake he ever made." He looked at her and took her hand and led her to a table. "Maggie. I need to tell you something."

"What's wrong?" she repeated.

"A body was found in the canal this morning. Sweetheart, I was able to identify the body… It was your father."


	11. Chapter 11

Maggie and Horatio went through the whole lab looking for Ryan. They found him in firearms with Calleigh, Eric and Natalia. "Hi, Maggie," Natalia greeted, but Maggie wasn't paying attention.

She turned to Ryan and shoved him. "Did you do it, Ryan?"

"Do what?"

"Did you?"

"Kill him, Ryan…" Ryan stared at her. "You have to come with me. Now!"

He managed to pry her fingers from his wrist. "What's wrong?"

She stomped her foot. "UGH! Ryan… IAB are looking for you… My dad is dead, Ryan."

"Tell me everything you know…" Ryan said.

"He was shot… twice… in the head… and then thrown into the canal. Everyone in the lab saw what happened yesterday and now they're looking at you."

"Well, I didn't… I didn't do it." He shook his head. "Maggie, you asked me to stay away and I did." Maggie looked at him, not sure if she believed him. "Mags," he said, deflated.

"The whole lab saw you yesterday, Ryan!" Maggie pushed her hair off her face.

Ryan walked up to her. "Maggie, I was with you last night."

Maggie threw a fit. "I don't remember!"

"Team meeting?" Everyone turned to stare at Stetler. "Officer Wolfe, can we have a quiet word?"

"Absolutely." Ryan looked at Maggie for a last time as he walked out.

* * *

A man in a suit led Maggie down the hall to where Ryan and Stetler were sitting. "Miss Walters, have a seat." Maggie sat next to Ryan. "Now, Mr. Wolfe here has given us a very interesting story. Can you explain what you did last night?"

"Honestly, I don't remember a lot about last night… I was upset that my father was in town and I just went home and had a few drinks… I don't really…" She turned to Ryan apologetically. She could smell his cologne. "You did… You came to my apartment last night… You came and you took the bottle from me and you carried me into bed and stayed with me…" She looked back and forth between Stetler and Ryan. "But I can't remember when you left. I'm sorry, Ry."

"I might be able to help with that." Everyone looked at Horatio. "I took it upon myself to bring these here." He threw a file in front of Horatio. "One of your men scoured the surveillance cameras outside Maggie's apartment and Mr. Wolfe didn't leave until half seven this morning. Dan Walters was already dead. Miss Walters didn't leave either. So drop this witch hunt into my officers and let them go."

Stetler flicked through the file and threw it back down on the table. He nodded and Maggie and Ryan left, while Horatio dealt with Stetler.

"I'm so sorry."Ryan smiled. "You were drunk."

"I'm… I…" Maggie looked at her hands and played with her ring. "You have to get back to work?"

Ryan shrugged. "I think I can be forgiven for missing an hour… Coffee?"

Maggie smiled. "Yeah."


	12. Chapter 12

Ryan watched as she blew at her coffee, head in her hands. "Are you alright?"

Maggie nodded. "It's wierd... I've thought about it so many times but… now it feels surreal… Actually, I don't think I feel anything."

"That's normal… But it'll hit you hard when it does…" Ryan took a sip of his coffee. "And when it does, if you need, you can um…"

Maggie nodded. "Thank you."

Ryan's phone rang. "Wolfe… yeah, ok, we'll be right there." He slipped his phone back into his jacket. "There's a lead on the case."

* * *

As they walked into PD, Maggie grabbed Ryan's arm with both hands. "Can you go?"

"Why?"

"Because Horatio tells me straight out; you ease the blow. Please?" Ryan conceded. Maggie watched as he began talking to Horatio. She looked around and spotted Tripp who seemed to be having trouble with a little girl. She walked up to them. "Hey, Frank. Need a hand?"

"You can try." Tripp stepped back.

Maggie crouched down beside the little girl. "Hey there, where're your mommy and daddy?" The little girl shrugged. "Did you get lost?" She shook her head. "How did you get here?" She pointed and Maggie looked at Horatio and Calleigh. She looked back at the little girl and smiled softly. "I bet you're scared, huh? I get scared sometimes too, sweetheart but the people here are nice… And I know Det. Tripp is a little scary but he's really a puppy." She looked up at Tripp, who didn't seem too happy with the comparison.

* * *

Ryan was in shock. Looking at Maggie and the little girl, he tried to make sense of it. "So either Dan had another daughter, or…?"

"Yes," Horatio replied looking down at his sunglasses. "And we need to get her DNA."

"I'll do it." Horatio and Calleigh looked at each other as Ryan walked towards Maggie, Tripp and the little girl. He smiled at the girl as he reached them. "Hey gorgeous." He looked down at Maggie. "Can I speak to you for a second?"

"Uh-huh."

Ryan led her to a cubicle.

"I need to get a DNA sample from you."

"For what?" Maggie hesitated.

"There was a hair, similar to yours found at your dad's apartment… It's just to…confirm or eliminate." Maggie nodded and let Ryan take a swab.

Before he left, Maggie asked him, "Do you now which case that little girl is involved in?"

Ryan shook his head. "No."

* * *

Ryan stared down at the results of the two DNA samples he ran against the little girl's. He sighed and went in search of Maggie, clutching the results, not wanting to lose them.

He slowly walked into the A/V lab. Maggie smiled. "Hey Ryan. So I've been thinking… He's dead…"

"Maggie."

"It doesn't matter who killed him…"

"Maggie."

"He's dead…"

"Mags!"

"What?"

He handed her the DNA results. She looked at him, then at them, and then back up at him, before nearly collapsing to the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

After pulling Maggie up to the seat, he sat rubbing he shoulders, trying to soothe her. Calleigh and Delko walked into the A/V lab. "Hey," Calleigh greeted.

Delko threw a disk onto the desk. "Is everything alright?"

Maggie stood up and began pacing. Ryan looked from Eric to Calleigh. "Oh my god!" Calleigh clasped her hands to her mouth.

"What?" Delko asked.

"They were a match!"

Ryan nodded.

"Oh, my god… This is fantastic. Congratulations."

"My daughter went missing when she was a month old and the man whose had her for the last three years also happens to be the man who BEAT AND RAPED ME! So NO! IT'S NOT FANTASTIC!" Maggie stormed out of the A/V lab, oblivious to the stares.

"I'm sorry," Ryan said as he followed her out.

Delko looked out. "Holy shit."

* * *

Ryan stood behind Maggie as she watched the social worker with _her _daughter. "Mags…"

"Don't, Ryan… There are so many questions I feel like my head is going to explode."

"Maybe we should go to Horatio." Maggie nodded.

* * *

They sat in the office in silence for a moment. Horatio looked at them both. "How are you?"

Maggie stared out the window. "What do we tell her? How do find out what he did to her? About what happened?"

"It'll all take time. You just have to be patient." He turned to Ryan. "I suggest that you talk to the social worker."

Ryan nodded. "Will you… talk to her? Ally, I mean." He was staring at the floor, counting the spots.

"Ok." He stood up and grabbed his jacket. "Let's go."

Ryan and Horatio were almost out the door when Ryan turned around. "Mags… Let's go."

Maggie turned to him and shook her head. "No, I'm not coming, no… I don't know to do this."

"Neither do I. But we have to… It's Ally! If she needs anyone, it's you!"

"No, I'm sorry. I can't."

Ryan didn't say anymore, just walked out.

* * *

Horatio knocked on the door and moved into the seat that the social worker left as she spoke to Ryan. "Hi, there." Ally looked up at him. "So, I hear you don't know where your parents are do you?" She shook her head. "Do you know who your parents are?" She put her thumb in her mouth and shook her head again. "Can I tell you?" She nodded her head eagerly. Horatio pointed at Ryan. "That man is your daddy, and the woman you were talking to before is your mommy." Ally looked out at Ryan. "Do you want to talk to him?" She nodded. Horatio went out.

"Why can't I take her home with me?"

"Is there a problem?"

"She won't let me take her home with me."

"Ok, let me deal with this. Your daughter wants to talk to you."

Ryan walked slowly and shakily into the room. He sat next to Ally. "Hi."

Ally looked up at him. "Hi. Are you my Daddy?"

"Yup…" He tilted his head. "What are you drawing?"

She slid the page to him. Ryan froze: It was a child's drawing of a crime scene.


	14. Chapter 14

After showing the picture to Horatio, and a heated argument with the social worker, watched closely by Maggie, Ryan and Ally walked to the elevator to go home. Ryan turned and saw Maggie. He bent down to Ally. "Do you wanna see mommy?" She nodded her head and followed Ryan.

"This is our daughter, Mags."

Maggie nodded. "I know… But I'm not heartless. I just can't…" And she walked away.

Ryan looked at Ally. "It's ok. Come on, let's go home."

* * *

Ryan and Ally ran around the room for an hour and a half before she agreed to get ready for bed. Calleigh and Delko got home just in time. "Hey."

"Hi," Ryan greeted, smiling. "Look, Cal, I'm sorry about before."

"Don't worry about it. I should have thought before I said anything. How's Maggie?"

"Scared. She doesn't know if she can do this."

"And the kid?" Delko asked

Ryan looked behind his shoulder, smiling. "Wild, and a handful. Like Maggie."

"Is she here?"

"Yup," Ryan beamed, "she's just getting ready for bed."

"And, uh, where is she gonna sleep?" Delko asked, happy for his friend.

"Uh, in my room." Ally ran into the room and buried her head in Ryan's leg. Ryan bent down and picked her up. "Uh, Ally, this is Calleigh and Delko, people me and mommy work with." Ally clung to his neck and bit her lip.

"Aw, she's shy," Delko said as he made coffees.

* * *

Ryan stumbled into the living room at two a.m. Everyone else was sleeping. He opened the door a gap and looked out. Maggie was standing in the hall with mascara nearly running down her face.

"Mags, what's wr-?" Maggie already had her arms around him and kissed him. Ryan didn't pull away until she did.

"I don't know how to do this…"

"It's not that hard."

"I've missed her for so long."

"Then stop." Ryan took her hand and led her into the bedroom to their daughter.


	15. Chapter 15

It was peddle to the metal for both hummers as Ryan and Horatio negotiated their way in and out of traffic. After they found out who Dan's killer was, Ryan bolted out with Calleigh riding with him and Delko and Natalia with Horatio. Ryan recognised the name as the man who took Maggie out.

* * *

Maggie listened in shock: He had taken Ally when she was a helpless little baby. He had wanted Maggie. He had got Maggie but Maggie didn't want him. She wanted Ryan. Maggie should have been with him. She couldn't take anymore in. All she saw now was a man with a gun in the arm hand that wasn't grasping her daughter.

She tried to reason with him, get him away from Ally, but nothing worked. She pleaded with him but he wouldn't listen. Now she had two choices: him, and leave Ally or choose Ally and have her killed. There was no choice, she knew, but there was just so little time.

* * *

Ryan managed to keep his tears of rage and fear and bay as he weaved around Miami, followed by Horatio. Calleigh begged him to slow down.

* * *

Maggie slowly moved to get her jacket though she could barely see through her tears. The door burst open and Ryan tackled Peter and Maggie rushed to Ally and pushed her to the sofa. Calleigh screamed at Ryan. Peter was on top of him trying to strangle him. Calleigh reached for her gun. It wasn't there. Maggie dove for the gun that flew out of Peter's hand and… BANG! Peter collapsed on Ryan. Ryan flailed beneath him. Horatio, Natalia and Delko arrived as Maggie and Calleigh were pulling him off. Natalia and Delko ran to Ally and Horatio helped Calleigh and Maggie.

* * *

Ryan held an ice pack to his head as he reached Maggie at the door. "Are you ok?"

"Are you? You tackled a guy, hit your head, got strangled and nearly suffocated under dead weight."

Ryan chuckled. "You shot a guy."

Maggie shivered. "Don't remind me."

Ryan put an arm around her shoulder as they watched their daughter sleep. "Mags… about last night…" Maggie turned fully to him. "I'm not sure this is a great time to…" Ryan looked away from her. "I just think that it was a mistake."

Maggie wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, Ryan. Nothing will ever change that." She hugged him. "I'll be here when you're ready." She kissed him on the cheek.

The next day, Maggie and Ryan began teaching their daughter how to swim.

**Ta-da I hope to finish the majority of my stories before summer ends**


End file.
